Owen Lars/Leyendas
Owen Lars fue un hombre que vivió y trabajo duramente desde muy joven en Tatooine, como granjero de humedad, fue hijo de Cliegg Lars y Aika Lars y hermanastro de Anakin Skywalker. Durante las Guerras Clon se casó con Beru Whitesun y justo después del final de la Guerra fueron contactados por Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien les informó que Anakin había tenido un hijo, Luke Skywalker y que necesitaba de una familia, Beru lo convenció de adoptarlo y se hicieron cargo de él durante 19 años aproximadamente. Personalidad Owen valoraba las costumbres de disciplina y trabajo duro heredadas de su padre. Desde joven tenía una visión clara de lo que quería de su vida y esa visión estaba arraigada firmemente en Tatooine Sus metas eran claras y alcanzables, transformar la granja de humedad de los Lars en una granja productiva, y viviría allí con su amor, Beru Whitesun. Biografía La vida de Owen fue principalmente en Tatooine como granjero de humedad. Muy pocos recuerdos tuvo de Ator, el planeta donde nació o de su madre Aika, quien murió cuando era muy, muy joven. Creció en Tatooine y su padre le enseñó los valores de la disciplina, la responsabilidad y la importancia de la familia, lecciones que practicó toda su vida con tesón. Cuando su padre se casó con Shmi Skywalker, Owen la vio como su madre. Shmi lo amó como si fuera su hijo, pero ella siempre hablaba de su verdadero hijo, creció oyéndole las historias del joven Anakin y viendo la tristeza que le producía no tener a su hijo. Tutor de Luke Como hombre maduro, Owen se mantuvo como un hombre serio y fue el cuidado de su sobrino lo que más le complicó su sencillo estilo de vida. Intentó criarlo como un joven normal inculcarle sus valores, siendo recto y en ocasiones muy duro con él, lo que llevaba la relación a tensiones entre ellos que eran suavisadas por Beru. Owen siempre tuvo un gran miedo por el futuro de Luke. En especial cuando Luke demostraba cierta percepción extra sensorial al encontrar objetos perdidos sin intentar buscarlos. Intentó ocultar el hecho de que corría sangre Jedi por sus venas y le dijo que su padre había trabajado como piloto de cargueros de especia y no para la Orden Jedi. Siempre mantuvo un resentimiento por las acciones de Anakin y Obi-Wan, que influyo en su forma de pensar por años, el pensaba que los Jedi llevaban una vida destructiva. Por lo que intento mantener apartado a Obi-Wan Kenobi, incluso cuando rescato a Luke y a su amigo Windy Marstrap, cuando siendo adolescentes salieron a buscar a su mascota perdida, un dewback llamado Huey, fueron perseguidos por un dragón krayt y se perdieron en los Eriales de Jundland. Obi-Wan Kenobi viajó a pie hasta encontrarlos y llevarlos de regreso a la granja de los Lars. Owen no se enojó con los jovenes, sino con Kenobi y le pidió que dejara su propiedad y nunca volviera. Muerte Muere en el 0 ABY a manos de los soldados de asalto del Imperio Galáctico. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars (radio)'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Camie's Story'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (noveal)'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Exile'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Falling Star'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' }} Fuentes * *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' (Second Edition) * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * Star Wars: The Power of the Force 2|pack=Purchase of the Droids|link=POTF2purchaseofthedroids.asp}} *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to the Characters of the Star Wars Trilogy'' * *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Movie Storybook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Skywalker Family Album'' *''Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones'' * * * * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Scrapbook'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 3'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * * Star Wars: Comic Packs|pack=Darth Maul & Owen Lars (Star Wars: Visionaries)|link=tvcEXSDCC_Maul-Owen.asp}} * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * }} Notas y referencias Lars, Owen Lars, Owen Lars, Owen